


Never Underestimate A Girl

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Music RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Real World, Brother-Sister Relationships, Celebrities, Dramedy, F/F, Female Friendship, Magical Girls, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Apocalypse That Wasn't, a new Antichrist was born and years later when Apocalypse 2.0 gets underway, things start to get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

1984

It was a dark and cloudless night, though it was a bit too quiet, like the calm before the storm, but that was aside from the sounds of childbirth taking place in the hospital of course.

The baby was perfectly proportioned, with all her toes and fingers, and wisps of fine dark hair. It was a girl, and her parents had named her Avril. 

A moment later, the clear sky was covered with clouds and rained for the rest of the night and most of the next day, everyone in a three block radius suddenly coming down with a nasty cold and left bedridden; though the phenomena was blamed on the weather of course and being caught it in. 

It was an ‘April shower’ kind of storm alright. 

\-----------------------------

1987

It was a bright and sunny day, not a cloud in sight and it was very warm out, though it was not so strange as it never snowed in California. 

The air conditioning in the hospital was a welcome changed from the heat outside and the maternity ward was bustling in activity with a sudden arrival. 

The labour had been arduous, but the baby was born perfectly healthy, her mother naming her Kesha. 

And in the forest brush of California, a fire broke out and burned down half the forest. 

Many people assumed it was just the dry wood being so flammable in the heat.

\---------------------------

1988

It was raining, and the roads were dangerous to be on.

But in this case the emergency was too much to not take a chance, as the baby was not going to be born in the backseat. 

The trip to the hospital was a close call, but the moment little Skye was born, the sky cleared up and the sun shone bright and intensely, humidity settling in and it stayed that way for the entire week after.

For farmers the heat wave set them back on food and animals.

\-------------------------

1989

It wasn’t an exceptionally cold day, nor was it warm for the month of December, but it was nice out despite the chill in the air. 

The chill subtlety turned temperatures high as a baby girl announced her arrival to the world with a loud wail and for three blocks drivers crashed into each other, shouting and cursing as it quickly divulged into a riot that the police had been called to intervene in.

Her parents named her Taylor.

\-------------------------

1992

It was a warm night, the moon shining brightly over the hospital where a baby girl was being born.

As the child came into the world, a strange phenomenon occurred as a lunar eclipse happened at that moment.

Her parents named her Selena, ironically not for the eclipse that just occurred, though this certainly did add to it.

Those who had been awake that night still pondered over the strange occurrence.

\------------------------

In every case people thought over what could have caused the ‘strange incidents’ and nothing definitive came to mind, despite what the more logical part of their minds told them, as in some deep buried part also told them that something just wasn’t right.


	2. Kesha

It had all started with a dog.

Kesha remembered seeing that dog for as long as she could remember, and always she’d run away from it because things are a lot scarier when you’re two and everything else is so much bigger. The first time she could recall ever seeing it was when she was looking out the window at home and saw it sitting across the street, staring into the house. 

It had freaked her out and she didn’t go near the window again all week. 

It had absolutely terrified her at the park her brother took her too and she had told it to ‘go away,’ and in her mind she didn’t quite realize what it meant when it actually did leave. Nor did she ever realize that had her wording been a bit different, instead of saying ‘go away’ to ‘leave me alone,’ she wouldn’t have had to keep repeating it every time she saw the dog.

As she grew older, Kesha started realizing that the dog didn’t seem to change, as it didn’t die after what she assumed must have been long past its years to keep on going. This only served to unnerve her even more. 

It also made her wonder how it was staying alive, but she generally tried not to think about it.

Kesha also noticed that every time the dog came back, it would always end up getting closer to her than where it had been before, like it was trying to see how far it could push getting closer to her before she noticed and sent it away again.

When she was 21 things started getting weird. Not that things weren’t weird with how that dog was coming around every day instead of every week, or every month as she was growing up, but she digressed. 

It was little things that tipped her off, at first not even noticing that weird things started happening, like water bottles appearing when she was thirsty, or extra food showing up in her home. 

And then there was the people that stared at her where she worked. This wouldn’t have been so strange if she was a bit more well-known at the moment, but it showed her what she expected the fans to act like. 

Though she also assumed that they’d ask her for her autograph or something instead of just staring at her and freaking her out.  
It reminded her a little too strongly of the dog that kept coming back. 

When she’d gone home that night, she found a book entitled ‘Supernatural’ and she assumed must have been a present. And odd present, but it intrigued her nonetheless and she started reading.

And she kept on reading, only stopping to work and read it when she was home. It was like she felt compelled to read it. 

And during the time she took to keep on reading the book, she never noticed that the dog kept getting closer and closer to her each day until she heard the soft thud of something sitting and looked down from the book outside her workplace and finally saw the dog staring up at her.

Just as the words were about to leave her mouth, she paused and looked it over. Somehow it didn’t remind her of the terrifying beast she’d seen when she was younger, but then again, a lot of things were scary at that age, so she figured that seeing it up close made it lose some of the terror that was instilled in her.

Kesha absently petted the dog on his head. “You know, despite the fact I’m a little unsure of this whole thing of how you can still be alive, this is not the weirdest thing to happen to me.” The dog tilted its head.

“Kesha! Your break’s over, back to work!” Someone inside yelled and there was a pause. “And next time leave your dog at home, we got enough strays trying to eat out of the trash in the back!”

Kesha flushed as she realized that the customers inside were hearing this too and wiped her hand on her uniform to make sure there was no dog hair on it before heading back inside. “Stay.” She said half-heartedly over her shoulder at the dog before disappearing inside.

While she had meant it as a joke, she never looked back long enough to see the dog sit obediently on the ground as it intended to wait for her to come back out again.

\--

Bela had followed the hellhound to some little dinner and saw that it was sitting outside the door. So this must have been the place where _she_ was at then. Since the girl kept sending the hound back, those Down Below thought it best that someone should follow it this time in case _she_ sent it back once more.

From what she had been told, none of the demons had seen _her_ during her younger days as the last time the Apocalypse had been tried at it didn’t go the way it should have. And that was why Bela had been sent, to convince the woman to take their side, though it might be hard as the woman had also spent her entire life on earth.

That, and then there was the test thing she had to do. 

It was simple really, if _she_ won, then Bela would end up back Down Below, but if Bela won and the woman ended up Down Below instead, then it would be very bad. And it sucked because she couldn’t just _let_ the woman win, she had to get her to consciously use her powers.

And she really should find out what the woman’s name was. 

Bela walked into the dinner and looked around at the patrons; as she didn’t think that the Antichrist would actually have to _work_. But she didn’t feel any power from them, and then she felt it. A wave of power that made her stare turn in the direction of a waitress coming out from the back with a plate on each hand and walking over to a table to set them down.

The woman walked over, and the signal flared briefly before it disappeared, the woman’s defense mechanism kicking in as she unknowingly approached a demon. “Would you like to take a seat?” she asked raising a brow. 

“So you’re it.”

“I’m what?”

Bela’s face twisted in amusement as she ignored the question. “I didn’t expect you to be so…poor.”

The blonde’s own face twisted in fury. “I’m not poor!” she hissed.

“Kesha! Stop harassing the customers!”

Kesha, what an odd name, but at least she had something to call the woman now. “Yes, take me to a free table.” Bela said smirking, knowing she was going to pay for this later if Kesha really did use her powers.

The blonde gritted her teeth. “Follow me.” She said through them and stiffly began walking over to a free table. “Now, what’ll it be?” she asked, her face plastering on a fake smile that looked almost convincing.

“My, my, keep that tone and someone’s not getting a tip.” Bela said mockingly and when she saw the deep seated fire in the woman’s eyes start to ignite, she was _really_ going to pay for it later.

And then there was the fact she didn’t even have any money on her.

\--

Kesha crumpled the bill in her hand as she stared at the empty booth where the redheaded chick had been seated and gritted her teeth again. Damn dine and dashers. It seems this one was coming out of her paycheck and walked back into the kitchen to sign out as her shift ended. 

She really wanted to just go home and finish reading her book.

Kesha saw that the black dog was still outside and instead of just telling it to go away again; she figured that she might as well see what would happen when she let it stay. “You try anything and you’re going straight to the pound.” She grumbled.

The dog didn’t make any sound to show it had heard her, but the woman had the faintest idea that it had in fact did hear her.  
Kesha wondered off home and when she arrived, she wasn’t hungry, so she didn’t eat, but she did find something for the dog to eat. “Hope you enjoy leftovers.” She said smiling sheepishly before sitting down at the table and started to continue reading her book until it was well into the evening and stopped when she heard a crashing sound.

The woman rose from her seat to see the dog laying on it stomach, looking completely unconcerned and Kesha rolled her eyes before going to investigate the sound. Had she left the window open or something? 

She walked out of the kitchen and toward the living room first and peered into the darkened room, and groaned when she saw that the window _was_. She let out a great sigh before dragging herself across the room and pulled the window down, only to let out a yelp as she saw the redhead’s reflection in the window, the same redhead from earlier. 

Kesha whirled around, her eyes bright with anger. “You! Get out of my house or I am calling the cops!”

The redhead laughed. “Oh as if the cops could do anything about me.” She said smirking and raised her hand before waving to the side, as if swatting something and Kesha was slammed into the wall and she started gasping as she felt as though something was choking her. “What’s the matter, can’t you fight back? I can’t believe we actually have to listen to _you_.”

The blonde didn’t know _what_ this woman was saying, and she didn’t particularly care, she just didn’t want to _die_. Her eyes burned even brighter, a spark igniting and her form began to change with her determination to keep living. 

Bela saw the situation from her angle and the burning really _was_ burning, the blonde’s entire form starting to change, the skin growing more transparent as a white crackling energy shone through and soon a form made entirely out of the white energy stood at the wall in Kesha’s place. 

Bela saw one hand being raised and just as the arm was brought down and a blast of energy shot at her, she knew that this was going to hurt.

Kesha fell to her knees as she gasped and wondered what had just happened. She remembered getting angry and wanting to live, then it’s like she spaced out or something. She glanced around her room, wanting nothing to be disturbed; and unbeknownst to her, the mess caused by the energy blast was fixed and all that remained of Bela’s vessel vanished as well. 

The woman rubbed her temples and stood back up before walking into the kitchen and sitting down in her chair, trying to make it feel like nothing happened. She glanced down at the dog, who was wagging its tail and staring at her, like it _knew_ what she just did. 

And really, she was wondering that herself.


	3. Skye

For as long as she could remember, it was always sunny out.

Skye had never noticed it before, but it really _was_ always sunny out. It never even snowed where she lived, or really rained, except at times when she was upset. She never thought that _she_ could have caused this, but she did once her tours started.

While it was sunny and generally could be considered a very good day in her home town, she noticed that the heat intensified and was very humid when she left. 

But it never really sunk in that she was behind this all until she saw the news and stated that there had been a mysterious series of unexplained droughts occurring throughout the country and she saw the places that had been affected were where _she_ had been.

Skye had tried to convince herself that this was just all a coincidence, but that didn’t stop her from cringing every time she watched the weather channel and saw the continued affect her presence seemed to have on the area.

And then she noticed things tended to also change when she expressed any type of emotion, like how it _did_ rain despite any area she was in being a ‘drought zone.’ Though the fact she had to be _upset_ for it to work always left her feeling depressed and in turn left nearly a flood warning before she could leave, so she only did it on the _last_ day her tour in one country ended to avoid that. 

It didn’t stop the guilt though that the ‘drought’ seemed to be an automatic thing that she couldn’t control. 

But that didn’t stop her from wondering why her hometown never suffered through a heat wave though. Or was that also because of an automatic thing? As in, if she tried to see the weather in Bolton, what would she get?

Then there was the irony her name had. What were the chances she’d be named Skye and could apparently alter the weather? The irony as it were was in fact not lost on her and she usually used it to make inside jokes that no one else seemed to get, and for good reason as she wasn’t about to _broadcast_ what she could do.

It was still weird to even think about it, let alone hold her surprise back every time her weather power did work. 

After one of her concerts, she was just happy to get back to her room for a nice long rest. She felt the heat from the day on her skin, but it had always meant little to her and now she knew why it didn’t seem to faze her. Though it still eluded her to _how_ she managed to remain unaffected. 

Skye was about to collapse onto her hotel bed when she heard the door being knocked on and though groaning, she still turned on her heel and opened the door, finding a bellhop standing there with a simple brown package. She raised a brow. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, this was at the front desk, addressed to you Ms. Sweetnam.” The bellhop replied, averting his eyes.

Skye didn’t blink, though she found this intriguing. Who would send her a package? One of her fans? “Thank you.” She said sincerely before grabbing the package and giving the bellhop a tip. She closed the door and went back over to her bed, ripping away the brown paper to reveal …a book? 

Skye furrowed her brow as she stared at the title. ‘Supernatural’? Huh, she hadn’t heard of it, but she could at least give it a read to take her mind off of…other matters at hand. So lying down on her bed, she starting reading, and didn’t stop until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------

When Skye awoke, it was to the sound of knocking at her door and she dog-eared the page she was at to make sure she knew where she left off and got out of bed. She made her way over to the door and opened it, finding another bellhop there with her breakfast. 

Or at least that’s what he said, but before Skye could question about what she actually found under the tray top, he’d already left. 

What she’d found on her tray was nothing but a snack package and Skye thought the others were playing a joke on her or that this was a new diet she had to try. 

Either way, she grabbed the package and started munching down on the snack, only to find the taste of it disdainful to her and she wanted to spit it out. And she did, though her attempts to call down to room service for a real breakfast, but the person on the other line said that they were too busy with the other orders before promptly hanging up.

Skye stared dumbfounded at the phone before slowly putting the phone back down and looked over at the snack package. Between eating the gross junk or going without anything for breakfast, she’d take the later, it’s not like she couldn’t find any food on the stage for rehearsal after all. 

So with the thought in mind that she wouldn’t be hungry for very long, Skye got ready for the day and kept her red-tipped bangs back with two clips before heading out of the hotel room. 

When she arrived at the stage, she made her way over to the refreshment table, but instead of the tasty treats that were usually served, this time there were only those packets of SNACKS™. Like the one she got for ‘breakfast.’ And to her bigger dismay, she saw that most of the crew were eating them without even flinching at the awful taste. 

Her disposition soon grew cranky as she wasn’t able to get any food and absolutely _refused_ to eat those ‘snacks.’ 

Even if she did manage to actually eat it she’d doubt it _stay_ down. She paid no attention to how her mood was affecting the weather until she heard a particularly loud crack of lightning and jumped.

“Wow, who knew it could get so stormy here?” One of the crew said looking up at the dark, cloudy sky.

Skye grimaced as she too glanced up and realized that getting angry wasn’t going to help _anyone_ , so she tried to reign in her anger and think about something else than her growing hunger. It was a miracle itself that she managed to rehearse without collapsing onto the stage, and when she was finished, she went out in search of real food.

While it had stopped being dark out, the clouds still hadn’t cleared up and Skye figured it was because of the fact she still felt grumpy about not being able to eat anything yet. She saw a diner up ahead and nearly tripped over herself to get inside, but stopped as she saw that it was _empty_. 

Not just of food, but people too. 

Skye was about to turn on her heel and right back out the door when something caught her nose and she stopped in her tracks. 

Something was cooking in the back and despite it all, her hunger won out and she slowly walked towards the back. Her nose picked up the scent of something fried and she felt her mouth water. 

The woman soon came across a working grill and saw what was cooking on it, and wanted to reach out for it. She normally wouldn’t act like this, but she didn’t get to eat any dinner last night and now it was all catching up with her, making uncomfortable cramping start in her abdomen. 

“What are you doing in here?” A voice shouted and Skye froze as she whirled around. She didn’t even hear him come in.

“Uh, I smelled something cooking and I was wondering how much it was gonna cost to buy it from you.” Skye replied and explained further, “You see, I’m starving.”

The man smiled what she assumed was a disarming smile. “Why didn’t you say so, I don’t want the pop star to be hungry.” He said in a patronizing voice and since he was gonna give her the food she didn’t remark on his tone.

“So how much is it gonna cost?” she asked.

The man didn’t pause. “For getting rid of your hunger? Nothing.” He replied and Skye let out a sigh of relief. “Because you can’t get hungry if you’re dead.” He said as his eyes flashed black.

Skye froze up and saw him raise his hand before clenching a fist and she grabbed her throat as she felt it starting to constrict. How the hell was he doing this? She thought before the real question sank it. How am I going to get out of this? ‘ _I don’t wanna die._ ’ she thought to herself and felt herself choking as she tasted _smoke_ in her mouth, but as she had her eyes screwed shut, she didn’t notice that smoke was coming from _everywhere_ on her.

From the demon’s perspective, the girl was literally smokin’ as smoke started to come off her at a rapid pace, but that still wasn’t enough to bring on the woman’s other form. So he applied more pressure to her throat; after all, the one rule was that they weren’t allowed to let them win, but it wouldn’t exactly be pleasant if the Incarnation’s lost, especially if Bela managed to get the new Antichrist to use her powers. 

No, it certainly wouldn’t be pretty for any of them if they failed.

Skye’s form suddenly shifted into a puff of pure smoke and a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the general vicinity where her ‘face’ should have been, but because she was currently a mass of heavy gray smoke, it was hard to tell. “You made a big mistake.” She rasped in a dark, low voice and the mass of gray flitted through the air over to him and started suffocating his body.

When the vessel fell to the floor, the mass of smoke scattered out of the building and once she returned to her hotel room through the vents in the floor, a solid body landed on the soft bed, Skye’s eyes still shut as she let out a soft snore. 

\-------------------------------

When Skye awoke, it was again to the sound of knocking, but she paused for a moment whether she had really been up or if it was just a dream. She felt her stomach cramp in discomfort, realizing with a start that it _had_ really happened. 

Whatever had happened in those last moments of consciousness anyway as she felt herself blacking out before getting angry and more smoke appearing in her sight. 

Skye rose from her bed and opened the door, seeing the same bellhop from this morning roll in a tray and Skye called out at him before he could leave. “Wait, this better not be another one those snack pack things.” She said grumpily.

The bellhop lifted the tray to reveal bacon, eggs, and pancakes. 

Skye felt her face flush. “Oh, sorry.”

The man merely nodded before exiting the room and Skye pulled the tray with her over to her bed, wondering what was going on all the while and tried to ignore the still cloudy sky outside reflecting her pensive mood.


End file.
